


Three Crossed Blades

by oncomingshower



Series: Ramblings of a Writer [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingshower/pseuds/oncomingshower
Summary: A collection of prompts revolving around the world of Reina Hawke and Fenris.





	1. Resurface

**Author's Note:**

> OOC: This is part of a series of prompts I am writing for a variety of different pairings within many different fandoms. This selection will be for F!Hawke/Fenris prompts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in dreams, you can feel like you're drowning.

Gasping for air, she clutched the sheets underneath her, eyes staring up at the familiar ceiling of her bedroom on the ship. She was on the ship. She was fine. She slowly entangled her fingers from the covers, raising a hand to run through sweat soaked hair. No darkness. No danger. She was fine. Just the soothing rocking of a ship at sea. 

She glanced to her side, finding the bed empty when it certainly hadn’t been before. She climbed out, standing on the bare wooden floorboard as she padded down towards the ladder that led up to the top deck. She climbed the steps slowly, wary, and reached the deck. The sailors were keeping the ship steady but the person she was looking for was stood at the end of the ship.

He noticed her before she reached him, holding his arms out to her when he saw the frightened expression on her face. The lyrium tattoos glowed bright in the darkness, encompassing her as soon as she was in range. She buried her face in the elf’s chest, sobbing hard and clutching at his shirt. 

“You are safe,” he murmured, voice quiet and deep as always. “You are not in the Fade anymore. You are safe.” How many more nightmares was Reina going to resurface from? How many more days would she suffer? He could only hope that it would ease.


	2. Happiest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveline is not happy that she is going to lose again.

“A game of Wicked Grace?”

A collection of groans and cheers arose from the table of the Hanged Man in Kirkwall, the majority of groans coming from Aveline. Reina, however, was positively beaming from ear to ear, the happiest people had seen her in quite some time. The suggestion for the game had come from her mouth, wanting to do something that they had done before the two years she had been missing in the Fade.

“You cheat every time, Hawke,” Aveline pointed out, folding her arms across her armour. “And I always seem to lose.”

“That’s because you are a terrible liar, Red,” Varric noted, dealing out the cards to the table. Reina nodded her agreement, nudging the stoic soldier with a short laugh. “But that’s great news for the rest of us as we get to clear you out of your hard-earned money.”

“Besides, it’s just a bit of fun. Don’t take life so seriously.” Isabella propped her feet up on the table, taking her cards and fanning them in her hand to read. “Besides, maybe this time you might win.”

“I doubt it,” Reina told them all with a grin, taking a tankard of ale in one hand. “I’ve got a pretty mean hand here and I don’t mean to brag, but I’m going to wipe the floor with you all once again.”


End file.
